


Hypothermia

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna mention, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, First Meetings, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Michael mention - Freeform, Naomi mention, Snowstorms, fainting by cold, mary mention, mechanic!Dean, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and there is a raging snowstorm, he takes a journey to the auto repair shop he noticed a mile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Destiel Christmas Minibang. My prompt was Hot Chocolate.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Castiel mutters repeatedly as his car sputters to a stop.

Banging his head on the steering wheel, Castiel cries out in frustration. Of course, his Continental would break down in the middle of nowhere. Of course, it would break down when there is a snowstorm brewing outside. Of course, Castiel, from all the people in the world, would have the worst luck on the worst day possible. He blames Michael; his stupid big brother and his stupid thirty million dollar mansion that he happens to buy in the middle of Narnia. He didn’t have to go his place for Christmas. So, who cares if he has enough rooms for everyone to get their own room? Who cares if he is the favorite son?

Hoping for some signal, Castiel pulls out his phone. And, again, the heavens above him despise him because the stupid Sprint sign shows him zero bars. His car doesn’t work and his phone doesn’t work.

“This is what happens when you go cheap.” He groans to himself.

The car is getting colder and colder with every second passing by. Remembering the auto repair shop a mile back, he thinks if he walks fast enough, he might not die before the peak of the storm. Castiel grabs his maroon hoodie and greenish jacket from the back seat and pulls them over his cobalt blue sweater. Stepping out of the car, he embraces the cold and shivers. The snowstorm was just getting worse.

“I’m not going to die out here.” He reassures himself with the upmost determination as he embarks on his long journey.

Five seconds felt like 10 minutes, as Castiel staggers through the snow. But it was too late to go back to the car. All he could see around him was the road and white. He folds his arms into himself and keeps his head down. The temperature was dropping and he wasn’t even half way to the shop.

“Come on.” He encourages himself. “You have a cat back at home. You have to live for her.”

If anyone could see him right now, Castiel would be looking like death: his face pale, his lips blue, and his eyes unfocused. By some miracle, he kept his pace and finally reached a few hundred feet to the shop. The lights were on and Led Zeppelin was blasting from inside the building. Not giving up, Castiel reaches the door and rings the blurry looking doorbell.

Moments later, Castiel drops to the ground loosing consciousness. The last thing he remembers are large hands wrapping around him and a pair of concerned green eyes.

***

Castiel wakes up to the feel of soft flannel covers and the smell of gingerbread and cinnamon. Blinking himself awake, he looks at his unknown surrounds and panics. He was in his car a few seconds ago and now he is somewhere different entirely. Sounds of metal clanking come from, what looks like a kitchen in front of him and Castiel gets up from his sleeping position to get a better look. A tall man wearing green plaid works around the stove.

“Hey, you’re awake.” The man says from the kitchen in front of him. “You gave me quiet the scare. What the hell were you doing out in the storm?”

Then, Castiel remembers his car breaking down and his journey to the auto repair shop. He watches the man, walk around the counter with a mug with a picture of an angel and a plate of what looked like gingersnaps.

“Here, you’re probably still cold.”

Castiel catches the man’s green eyes and stares up in awe. They were like millions of tiny emeralds and his freckles dusted his face like stars. He has never seen someone so beautiful.

“Thank you.” He mumbles, reaching for the mug.

“No problem.” The man grins. “So, I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” He says as he takes a sip of the liquid. The hot chocolate was infused with cinnamon and some other spices. “This is really good.”

“Uh. Yeah.” Dean blushes. “It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“It’s the best I’ve ever had.” Castiel smiles up at him.

“Anyway, why were you outside in the freezing cold?” Dean changes the topic as he reaches out and takes a cookie.

“My car broke down a mile from here.” Castiel explains in between sips. “It was either freezing out there and dying or taking a gamble on my life to come here.”

“Well, you made it.” Dean laughs but then changes into genuine concern. “But I’m gonna have to check you didn’t get really sick.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’m fine.” Castiel brushes off. “Thank you, though.”

“Ha. Yeah. No.” Dean grabs and extra blanket and wraps it around Castiel’s shoulders. “A cute stranger fainted in my shop’s doorway and I’m not letting them go until I’m ten billion percent sure they are okay.”

Castiel looks down, trying to hide the heat in his cheeks. Dean thought of him as cute. He wasn’t sure why words of a stranger – a good-looking stranger – affected him so much. Anna would say something like soul mates or something cheesy like that. But what if…

“Wait. I mean…” Dean looks at him with panic, as if he accidently said cute. “You are but…I…”

Castiel slightly smiles. “You’re cute, too.”

Dean’s face flushes and his eyes light up. “Thanks.”

A comfortable silence surrounds them as Castiel finishes the rest of the hot chocolate. Dean fiddles with his hands, as he peeks at Castiel with wonder. Maybe this could turn out to be something.

“We can get your car tomorrow morning.” Dean breaks the silence. “It’s still getting bad out there.”

“Okay.” Castiel states, placing the cup down on the table. He notices that his fingers were pale from their normal tan color.

“You need anything else?” Dean asks as he reaches out and covers his hands with his own.

“No, everything is perfect.” Castiel softly says. “Thank you, again.”

“It’s really no problem.” Dean gently rubs Castiel’s knuckles with his thumb. “Do you want more hot chocolate?”

“I would love some.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
